


Dés Vu

by e_of_west_glendia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grindeldore fluff, It’s basically just them talking, M/M, Stolen Moments, not much else I can say, random word definition, sorta - Freeform, there is a tree and two gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia
Summary: Gellert wonders how long his relationship with Albus will last.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, grindeldore - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	Dés Vu

Albus turned on his side to face Gellert. 

"We can't stay here forever, you know," He said. 

Gellert gave him no answer he merely continued to lie on his back, eyes closed, and letting the sun wash over him. 

It was a pleasant summer day, with the kind of heat that allowed you to just laze in the sun without the threat of overheating. They were in a forest outside of Godric's Hollow. At the heart of the forest was a small field surrounded by tall trees and a rather large, ancient oak tree that sat smack in the middle of the field. 

When he first saw it, Gellert had dubbed it, The Meadow, and ever since that's what they called it. The Meadow had been found by Albus years ago when he was in search of a good place to read his book. Earlier in the summer Albus had decided that this was the perfect place to bring Gellert and they had come at least once a week ever since. 

Now the two of them were side-by-side in the grass, Albus sitting back against the trunk of the great oak and Gellet laying on his back, hands folded behind his head without a care in the world. Albus nudged Gellert with his foot. Thousands of wildflowers surrounded them, their petals turned up towards the lovely blue sky, basking in the summer heat.

"We've been here for hours, Gellert, we can't stay much longer. The others will start to worry." 

Gellert grumbled something that Albus didn't catch and then he pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

"So what if they do? It's not like we're dead?" 

Albus snorted, "They don't know that." 

Gellert merely shrugged and then layed back down, flinging an arm over his eyes. 

"That's their fault." 

Gellert didn't care much that people would wonder where he was. The people who cared for him ought to know that by now. He was a wanderer, going wherever he wanted whenever he wanted. Anyone who dared interrupt his wandering became a nuisance, like a fly buzzing around your bedroom when you're trying to sleep. 

"It's not normal for people to disappear into forests for hours on end," Albus pressed. 

Gellert simply replied "Normality is a paved road: It's comfortable to walk, but no flowers grow." 

Albus rolled his eyes, Gellert always was one for quotes. 

"Da Vinci?," Albus asked. 

"Van Gogh," Gellert corrected. 

Gellert rather liked the quote. Actually, he just liked words in general. He liked the strange way that they worked; sometimes all it took to convey a feeling was just one word, other times it was a whole sentence. The simple yet complex nature of language reminded human beings and how they too could be both singular and multidimensional. Much like the ginger headed boy beside him. 

Albus could only be described as multidimensional. His head was filled with many brilliant ideas and many more brilliant plans to bring those brilliant ideas to fruition. He possessed that odd wanderlust that came of people who had been trapped in one place and in one roll for their entire lives. He spent his time searching fields for secluded meadows and reading captivating tales. Once Albus had been going to explore the world, not anymore. Tragedy had struck and rooted him in Godric's Hollow. 

Despite the fact that Gellert felt bad for Albus' loss he felt an odd gladness for it. It had allowed the two of them to meet after all. It was a curious thing, time. You planned things in advance and looked forward to them, but in the end the decision of whether or not it would happen was left up to time. Time and some other all-powerful cosmic force. 

Gellert let out a resigned sigh and looked up at Albus. "I supposed Bathilda would be rather angry if I didn't tell her where I ran off too." 

Albus, who had been reading, placed his book in his lap and grinned at Gellert. 

"I bet she would." 

Albus stared at Gellert who was still on the ground. 

"Come on, you'll have plenty of time for more planning later."

Gellert raised an eyebrow. "I didn't plan anything." 

Albus laughed at him. "Not out loud you didn't. I can tell, though, that you did in your head. One day, Gellert, one day you and your ideas will change the world."

Albus closed his book and stood, then he stretched out a hand to help Gellert up. Gellert took it and allowed himself to be pulled into a standing position. He towered over Albus, but Albus didn't seem to mind. In fact he rather liked Gellert's height. 

"Ready?" Albus asked.   
"I'm standing, aren't I?"

Albus rolled his eyes and then started off across the grass. Gellert began to follow after him. Halfway to the end of the meadow he turned to look back at the tree.

Dès vu: the awareness that something will become a memory. One of the many words that he loved. Gellert recognized the fact that their hours sitting beneath the oak tree was a memory. But for some reason he had the unshakable feeling that he would look back on a moment like this in the future. He'd think back on simpler times when they'd been just two boys sitting in fields making plans for a future yet to come. Albus with his mind full of ideas and inquisitive eyes and Gellert with his sharp wit and longing for change. Yes, he thought. Sometime in a much darker future I'll think back on this instance, this memory frozen in time. 

"Gellert," Albus said, looking over his shoulder at him. "You coming". 

With one last look at the tree Gellert replied "Yeah, Albus. I'm coming."


End file.
